The Banquet
by tvjunkie61
Summary: Nanny attends a banguet, with the Professor but not as his date. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The banquet

The end of the school season was fast approaching, a few weeks away really. The Everett children were busy making their plans for the summer. Professor Harold Everett was looking forward to the slower pace the summer brought. The last months of the school year were always stressful.

This particular day, the Professor was in his office at the University preparing his lessons for the coming days when their newest addition to the staff, Professor Caraway came into his office along with Professor Martin. Professor Caraway was a wonderful addition to the University, even though originally Professor Martin was dead set against hiring him due to his advanced age. Both of these talented educators were now great admirers of one another and Professor Martin actually quite often quoted his colleague and sought out his advice on a regular basis. Hal Everett took more than a little pride in recognizing Professor Caraway's talent and had to give credit to Nanny for allowing Hal to meet Professor Caraway just hours prior to the meeting at which it was evident that this talented man was not going to even be considered.

Now Professor Martin and Professor Caraway were both in his office with what they were both saying was a terrific idea to celebrate the end of the school year. They wanted to make this year especially memorable. The terrific idea was to have a formal banquet with all the bells and whistles. Sit down dinner, a band, dancing and all the spouses of the staff would be included as well.

Initially, Hal was a little hesitant at the mention of spouses being included for the obvious reason. However, Professor Caraway recognized his reticence and added that even though he did not have a spouse, he was looking forward to meeting the rest of the staff and their spouses and dates. Professor Martin, smiled at Hal and said, "So Hal I guess you won't have any lack of dates to choose from"? Professor Caraway looked from Martin to Everett and saw a slight smile from both men. Caraway said, "Well I guess I will be the only guy going stag" "but that is ok, I usually get to do more dancing than the, shall we say _attached_ guys", giving Martin a nudge in the ribs.

Hal Everett said "sounds like a great idea fella's, keep me posted on the details and I will be there with bells on". At that, the other two men, looked at each other and gave a sly smile to Hal. Hal recognized that look, and said "uh oh" – "what"? "Well" Caraway started out by saying, "we haven't yet presented it to the official members of the committee that organizes these events. To which Hal replied "Well I don't see where you would have much trouble selling them on the idea".

Then Martin spoke up, "Well we thought it might be a good idea to have someone who was keen on the idea on the committee to make sure it comes off, so to speak" then Caraway spoke before Hal could voice any objections to the thought they had made very obvious, "and we think you would be just the guy. What do you say?" Hal replied "I say, nice try – but no sale!" "Hal you have to, you see the head of the committee is Marge Bradford and she is not a fan of either one of us for some unknown reason, but she is a big fan of yours!" Martin said very emphatically and with a little joking in his voice.

Hal thought to the times he and Marge had dated, things had moved pretty far along. That is until he decided to stop seeing Marge because things were moving too quickly. With that thought in mind, Hal said, "I think I am the last person Marge would want to serve on a committee with".

Martin knew about their dating history, of course not all the details, and replied, "No Hal you would be the perfect choice, if she says no to you it would be seen as sour grapes on her part". Hal said "well I see what you're saying…" before he could complete his thought, Caraway jumped right in with enthusiasm "Ok, it's all settled then, we'll let Marge know you are all for the banquet idea and are very happy to be part of the planning committee". In unison, both men almost shouted, "Great, thanks Hal, you won't regret this." And they made a hasty retreat. Hal Everett, sat in his office, saying to himself, "I think I already regret this" not sure how he got into this spot.

That evening, while sitting at dinner with Nanny and the children, Professor Everett was still reeling from how he got caught up in the banquet situation. The kids were all very excited about a banquet, and wanted to know what it would entail. Would there be dancing, would there be a band or records, would it be at a restaurant or in the community hall at the university. Of course, Prudence wanted to know if her father would be wearing his tuxedo and would the ladies be dressing up. After all of these questions, Hal Everett was even more annoyed that he had been pulled into this situation. He also had to consider what other complications would come about once he was dealing with Marge with regard to the details.

Nanny, of course, immediately tried to point out the up-side to the situation. "Well Professor, I think it is wonderful that you will be involved with the preparations." The Professor, looked at her and asked "why, would this be a wonderful situation for me, Nanny?" "As I see it, I will have to take time away from the kids and" he looked directly into her eyes and quickly stopped himself just before he said "you". He cleared his throat. Nanny looked at him a little side-long. She continued by saying, "well I am sure the other Professors will appreciate your attention to the details and your very good taste in music and food and of course your knowledge of fine wines will be greatly appreciated as well."

Hal jumped in and said "yeah right Dad, you can put your time in Italy to good use and make all the wine selections." The Professor looked at Hal and said "how do you know about my knowledge of wines?" Hal said, "Oh come on Dad, you spoke about it with Maestro Sciavonni and you and Uncle Bob have talked about it too".

Butch said, "Well, why would anybody want to go to a party where you have to dance with girls?" and he twisted up his face.

Prudence said, "I think it will be great, Daddy". "Will you wear your tuxedo? Who will you take to the dance Daddy?" "I hope you wear your tuxedo, you look so handsome when you wear it." The Professor smiled at his little girl and said with a flourish "Thank you sweetheart".

"I don't know who I will take the dance yet." Now it was his turn to give a side-long look at Nanny, who blushed slightly and looked down at her plate. Young Hal, who was becoming very observant, took notice and smiled to himself.

The next several weeks went by quickly. The children completed their school year, all of them with great happiness. Their summer activities had already started. Nanny was just as busy as when school was in session. Delivering all three children to their respective activities and coordinating play dates on the days they did not have organized activities.

Professor Everett wrapped up his school year as well. He was pleased with how his students did this year. He was looking forward to the summer; however, he was not looking forward to the banquet, less than a week away. He was involved with the planning and was confident it would be a very nice event. However, the time he spent with Marge Bradford had been awkward at best. Marge kept hinting that they might attend the event together. Hal finally told her as clearly as he could, he would be attending alone. She finally stopped the hinting, which made him relieved.

Now that the event was right around the corner he was once again becoming very unsettled. The Everett family was finishing up dinner and had enjoyed the lovely meal Nanny had prepared. Nanny quickly stood up and said "I'll get it" and walked toward the front door. The doorbell rang and the Professor just rolled his eyes. Nanny came back into the kitchen followed by Professor Caraway.

Harold stood and greeted his colleague and introduced them to his children and Nanny. Prudence of course knew Professor Caraway already as he was her best friend Amy's grandfather. Prudence excitedly asked, "Is Amy with you Professor?" Professor Caraway chuckled and said "No, honey, she's at home getting ready for bed". At the mention of getting ready for bed, Nanny said, "well I think that you three need to take your baths and follow Amy's lead." "If you will excuse us Professor", and she herded the children out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Nanny turned on her heals in the doorway and said "Professor if you and Professor Caraway make yourselves comfortable in the study, I will have coffee and desert ready in no time." Both professors smiled and went to the study.

Professor Caraway explained he was feeling a little guilty about catching Hal off guard with the idea of him serving on the planning committee and hoped he would not hold a grudge. Hal said he had a few awkward moments, hinting at Marge, but said "now that all the plans are in place, I am sure it will be a very nice night".

Professor Caraway then cleared his throat and said "Well that is only part of the reason I came tonight." Hal looked at his colleague and little suspiciously and said "Oh no – now what?" Caraway then, said while he earlier said he was comfortable going to the dance stag, he really was not comfortable with the idea at all. "I was hoping you could give me some insight into which ladies on the staff might be interested in the idea of attending the event with me?" Hal looked at the Professor and realized this must be difficult for his new friend, being so new to the area in addition to the age difference between him and the female staff. Hal then said, "Well I am sure any number of the single female staff members would be a good choice".

At that moment, Nanny came into the study with a tray filled with coffee and cheese cake. When Professor Caraway saw the cheese cake he smiled brightly. Hal took note and said "Let me guess, cheese cake is your favorite." Nanny smiled her most unsuspecting smile at both men. Professor Caraway said "yes it is, but I rarely get to enjoy it, as Amy cannot eat it – what a treat."

"Well I am rarely surprised any more when Nanny somehow knows everyone's favorite foods" Hal said while smiling at Nanny who returned his smile. Hal then said "I bet Nanny would have a solution to your previous problem as well".

Nanny looked at both the men with a question in her eyes "What problem would that be?" she asked. Professor Caraway than explained, that he was hoping not to go to the event stag, and had asked Hal for advice on finding the right companion for the evening.

Both men then took a taste of the cheese cake and made appreciative sounds while eating it. Nanny then said "well Professor Caraway, any woman would be proud to be escorted to the event by such a fine gentleman and I am sure you will very quickly find just the right person". Professor Caraway, taking a moment to stop enjoying his desert, looked at Nanny and suddenly without warning asked "How about you Miss Figalilly, would you be my companion for the evening?"

Nanny was caught off guard, very unusual for her and stammered a little. Hal Everett was very uncomfortable suddenly and did not like this turn of events. Why hadn't he thought to ask Nanny himself? He had been slowly acknowledging to himself his growing attraction toward her. Could this event have been the perfect opportunity to explore the possibilities? Would she have accepted if he had asked? How would that change their very companionable relationship?

While he was ruminating, Professor Caraway, recognizing Hals uncomfortable feelings, apologized and said innocently "unless you are going to attend the event with Hal?" Both Nanny and the Professor quickly said, "No, no" and exchanged a rather long look, both feeling a little uncomfortable. Professor Caraway than continued "Well, Nanny, if you are not completely opposed to the idea, would you consider being my date for the evening?"

Hal looked at Nanny and not wanting her to suspect his ever growing feelings toward her, said "Well I think you would enjoy an evening out Nanny, you so very rarely take an evening for yourself, - and you should go." Nanny, feeling a little embarrassed and a little off kilter, smiled and said, "Are you sure you would not mind having to hire a sitter for the evening Professor Everett?" Hal quickly replied "I am sure Hal would be happy to sit for Butch and Prudence. You should not let that be a deterrent to your having a nice evening out Nanny". Nanny turned to their visitor and said "Well Professor Caraway, thank you, I would be very proud to attend the event with you."

Professor Caraway smiled broadly and thanked Nanny for accepting his invitation and said he was looking forward to the evening's festivities. He thanked Nanny and the Professor for their time, and left to return to his daughter's home.

After the children were asleep, Hal went to look for Nanny and found her straightening up the kitchen and making a cup of tea. "Would you like a cup of tea Professor, I was just making a cup for myself?" Hal nodded indicating that he would like a cup of tea and sat at his usual place at the kitchen table.

Nanny placed their cups of tea on the table and sat in her usual spot. They sat together quietly when Hal finally spoke. "I am sure you will have a very nice time at the banquet Nanny and will find Professor Caraway a very nice date for the evening." Nanny looked at Hal and said, "Well I don't think it will be a date exactly, but I am sure I will find the evening very enjoyable". Hal looked her in the eye and said "Well now I am almost certain I will attend the event alone. That way I can dance with all the ladies freely." He smiled at Nanny who blushed ever so slightly, intuiting his real meaning. After a moment of silence, Nanny cleared her throat and said, "Yes, well – I will say good night Professor." She then cleared away their tea cups and went to her room for the evening. Hal felt a bit of satisfaction at seeing Nanny blush and thought to himself, "Yes I think I will go stag and try to enjoy as many dances with one lady in particular". Hal smiled to himself and retired for the evening.

The week went by very quickly for all of the members of the Everett household. Professor Everett had spent more time finalizing the preparations for the banquet, but was certain that the evening would be very nice. He had decided not to ask any one in particular to the event, and was hoping that he would find more than one opportunity to dance with Nanny that night.

The day prior to the dance, when Nanny had asked who the Professor would be escorting to the dance, he told her that he would be attending alone. "Oh Professor, I am sure any number of the ladies at the University would be very happy to accompany you, why have you not asked anyone?" Hal, looked her directly in the eye and said, "Well, I think I will enjoy the evening more knowing that I can dance with whomever I please." He smiled at Nanny, and she once again blushed ever so slightly, intuiting his meaning.

The next evening, Professor Everett and Professor Caraway were standing in the foyer of the Everett home waiting for Nanny to join them. Hal was sitting for Butch and Prudence that night and had them in the kitchen having a snack. As the gentleman spoke about university business, they heard Nanny descending the stairs and they both looked up at the same time. Professor Caraway went to the bottom of the steps and greeted Nanny and told her how lovely she looked. Nanny thanked him for the compliment and they both turned to look at Professor Everett.

Hal was stunned at the sight of their Nanny. She was dressed in a very slinky, light grey dress that came just above her knees showing off her slender, very shapely legs. The dress was sleeveless and had a wide semi-low cut collar that came to the edge of her shoulders. Her hair was not pulled back, as she usually wore it, but rather it fell over her shoulders. Harold thought they resembled soft rolling waves. Her makeup, for evening, made her eyes look smoky and alluring. She looked beautiful. Hal suddenly noticed both people looking at him and he cleared his throat, and agreed with his colleague that Nanny was lovely.

Hal could barely take his eyes off of Nanny, but was jerked back to reality, when Professor Caraway asked Nanny, "May I call you by your given name this evening Miss Figalilly?" Hal felt as if he had been kicked in the gut, and realized that he was jealous to know another man would be using her name. Nanny smiled at Professor Caraway and said, "Yes you may Professor". Professor Caraway than asked if she would call him Carl and she said she'd be happy to. Professor Everett suddenly felt like he did not want to spend the evening listening to another man calling her Phoebe all night. However, he could not get out of it now, and decided that he would indeed follow through with his initial plans and dance with as many of the other women he could at the banquet, and with one lady in particular as often as he could. Nanny sensed his thoughts and blushed slightly, when she met his gaze. Hal, for once, almost hoped she could read his mind.

Phoebe and Carl went to the banquet in his vehicle, while Professor Everett drove Arabella. On the drive to the hall, Hal was trying to get his feelings under control. He became acutely aware that he was indeed jealous of the man who was escorting Phoebe for the evening. He made up his mind that when they arrived at the hall he would also address her by her lovely first name. He hoped that Phoebe would return the favor and address him as Hal. He found himself hoping for many things that evening.

The banquet hall was decorated with lovely cream colored table clothes and linens that matched the University colors. The band hired for the evening was playing a very good variety of music while the university staff and their dates for the evening were milling around conversing. The tables had not been assigned, instead, the attendees could sit where ever and with whomever they liked. There was an open bar and Hal had personally chosen the wines that would be served.

Hal, Phoebe and Carl entered the hall together and Phoebe acknowledged how lovely everything looked. Hal thanked her, but said most of the benefit had to go to Marge. Carl agreed that the room was lovely and said it looked as if everyone was already having a great time.

The three of them went to a table and sat with Hals other colleague and friend Fred and his wife Alice. Fred and Alice had been true friends to Hal over the years. During his late wife's illness and after her passing they were there in every way to help Hal and the kids. Alice found the first housekeeper that was hired to help the family and offered assistance in supporting Hal through a very sad time in his life. Hal was happy to be sitting with them. He was not as thrilled to see Marge and her date, and Dr. Pulski and his wife also sitting at their table. The history he had with both of these colleagues could be uncomfortable at times. He hoped this would not be the case tonight.

Carl introduced Phoebe to the other couples sitting at their table. Alice and Fred, of course, knew Nanny already. If they had not been made aware previously, they would have been just as surprised as Marge and Pulski were when they made the connection that Carl's date for the evening was also Hal's children's Nanny. While they had heard many of the stories and adventures that Nanny brought about in Hal's home, they had not met the woman. Marge was a little cool in her greeting to Phoebe. Everyone except Phoebe knew the reason behind the coolness. Dr. Pulski and his wife were very gracious and happy to meet the children's Nanny they had heard so much about from their own children.

After enjoying a drink during the cocktail hour, all the attendees sat at their tables to enjoy the meals that had been served. Phoebe was seated next to Carl, but across the table from Hal. As they were eating dinner, Hal could not help but notice that everyone at the table was entranced by Phoebe. She was so skilled at making everyone around her feel so comfortable, that the conversations were intelligent and very light hearted at the same time. Hal found himself, more than once (many times actually) not being able to take his eyes off of Nanny-Phoebe. He had to actually pull himself out of the stares and remind himself that he was not her escort for the evening. Several times, Phoebe would look across the table at Hal and see him staring at her and she would give him a very sweet smile and questioning look.

As the dinner course concluded, couples started to dance to the music that had changed to very familiar dance tunes. Carl asked Phoebe if she would like to dance when the band started to play a Glen Miller song, _In the Mood_. Phoebe and Carl started to dance the lindy. Carl was a very good dancer and Phoebe was very light on her feet. As Carl was deftly leading Phoebe in the fast pasted dance, Hal could only swallow hard when with one particular twirl; Phoebe's skirts flared out and quite a bit of her shapely legs were exposed.

The couple danced to several songs before returning to their table. Marge complemented Phoebe on her dancing. Alice turned to Hal and asked him why he wasn't dancing. Hal quickly realized he was still distracted by the way Phoebe looked. He quickly recovered and said he was just getting ready to ask Alice to dance with him.

Once Alice and He were dancing, Alice smiled at him and asked him why he hadn't asked Phoebe to dance yet. Hal made some lame excuse that she was here this evening with Carl and seemed to be enjoying dancing with him. Alice looked him straight in the eye and said, "Hal, it is very obvious, even to Carl, that you are attracted to Phoebe." Hal tried to deny this fact, but his dear friend told him to stop trying to kid himself and ask the girl to dance.

When Hal and Alice returned to the table, the band started playing "Here My Heart". Hal worked up his courage and standing behind her chair he asked "Phoebe may I have this dance?" Phoebe found herself affected at hearing him speak her name. As he took her hand as she stood, their eyes met and she found herself very excited to accept the offer to dance with Professor Harold Everett.

As Hal took Phoebe's hand and gently put his other hand around her waist, and she slid her hand up to his shoulder they both felt the spark. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the obvious attraction there. As they danced, the words to the song seemed very poignant to the couple. "_Here in my heart I'm alone, I'm so lonely…Here in my heart I just yearn for you only…Here in my arms I long to hold you…Hold you so near, ever close to my heart_". It seemed to dawn on both Phoebe and Hal at the same time, that while they shared a life, they were still apart. Could there be more?

The next song the band played was "Near You". As they danced, their eyes met and again the lyrics to the song seem to speak for them. "_There's just one place for me, near you…It's like heaven to be near you…Times when we're apart I can't face my heart…Say you'll never stray more than two lips away_". Phoebe's breath caught as she saw Hal's eyes move to her lips. Her eyes moved to his and again her breath caught.

When the tempo of the music began to change to the _Twist_, they started to return to their table when Carl and Alice met them on the edge of the dance floor. Alice convinced Hal to dance with her, while Carl did not have to do as much convincing to get Phoebe to join him. Hal and Alice were doing their best to dance the twist; Phoebe and Carl were really the best on the dance floor. Hal took notice of Phoebe while she was swinging her hips to the song and could barely take his eyes off of her. Carl could not help but notice Hal's attention to Phoebe. He very deftly switched partners with the other couple and Hal and Phoebe were having a great time dancing. The smiles on Phoebe's and Hal's faces were evident to Carl and Alice who exchanged knowing glances. Hal could not help but admire Phoebe's very attractive figure and hoped the music would change back to a slow song so he could take her into his arms and put his hands on those lovely hips.

Hal got his wish and was very glad when he was able to once again feel Phoebe in his arms. What he was unaware of, was Phoebe had the same wish and was just as happy as he was to be back in his arms.

Alice and Carl returned to their table glad that they had kept their two friends on the dance floor.

Just as Phoebe and Hal were returning to their table, Carl had returned from taking an emergency phone call from his daughter. His granddaughter, Amy, was having a severe asthma attack and he was leaving to help his daughter and granddaughter. Hal and Phoebe said they would leave with him, however, Carl insisted that they stay and asked Hal to escort Phoebe home safely in his stead. Hal, of course, agreed. Hal and Phoebe were both reluctant to let their new friend leave by himself, but he once again insisted that they stay and enjoy the rest of the evening ensuring them that Amy would be fine.

Phoebe and Hal continued to dance together and were having a wonderful time. As the evening progressed and with each dance shared, the couple found themselves becoming more and more relaxed in each other's arms. They had spent nearly every day together over the last three years, and during that time barely touched. However, this night they found that they were becoming friends and more than that they were acknowledging the long denied attraction. Several times during the evening they realized they truly liked the other person they were dancing with and wanted more than just a friendship. Could there be more?

As the banquet came to its conclusion, Hal and Phoebe were walking to Arabella for the drive home. It was a lovely warm night, and Hal left the top down on the drive. Hal could not help but notice that Phoebe's hair was blowing in the wind and she looked so completely free and alive. He wanted to touch her hair and have her in his arms again. Instead of driving straight back to the house, Hal asked Phoebe if she would like to look at the stars since it was such a lovely night. Phoebe hesitated at first, then smiled and said she really would like to look at the stars and enjoy the night air.

Hal parked Arabella on a point that allowed them to see the stars very clearly. Phoebe laid her head on the back of her seat to look straight up at the stars. Hal instinctively put his arm across the back of the seat and looked at the sky. Phoebe, without taking her eyes from her skyward glance, said, "This has been a lovely evening, and I have not enjoyed myself like this in a very long time." Hal turned to look at Phoebe, and told her that he had enjoyed himself very much and was glad that she had enjoyed herself.

Phoebe turned to look at Hal, their eyes meeting and again they felt the spark they had experienced while dancing earlier that evening. Hal moved closer to Phoebe and once again told her how beautiful she looked. He gently picked up a piece of her hair from her shoulder and his fingers lightly grazed the silken skin of her shoulder. Phoebe drew in her breath. Hal became very aware of her reaction. He leaned closer to her and he touched his lips to hers in a chased kiss.

When he pulled away Phoebe's eyes were closed, he placed another kiss on her lips. As their kiss deepened they embraced and held each other tightly. Their kisses continued and they let their tongues learn the others mouth. Hal moved his lips along Phoebe's jaw to her neck and down to her shoulders. He placed tiny kisses all along her neck and shoulders. With each kiss, Phoebe sighed and purred. Phoebe turned her head to capture Hals lips once again in another deep kiss. With her hands she massaged the back of his neck, and played with his thick hair with her fingers. Hal moaned deeply and placed a hand on Phoebe's breast. At first, Phoebe, put her hand on his arm, but quickly moved closer to Hal signally she was enjoying his touch. Hal caressed her breast and felt her nipple harden as he continued to touch her.

Phoebe moaned into Hal's mouth and reveled in these feelings and deepened her kiss. Hal once again moved his mouth to her shoulder and neck nibbling along the way. Phoebe tilted her head to expose her throat to his gentle kisses. Hal could feel her pulse racing as he kissed her neck. Phoebe moved her mouth to the hollow of his throat and placed her own gentle kisses there. With a growl deep in his throat Hal placed another deep and passionate kiss on Phoebe's mouth, which she returned just as passionately. They slowly pulled from one another and looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled and knew they had crossed into a new level of their relationship.

Even in the dark, Hal could see Phoebe blush. He started to apologize, but she placed her fingers on his lips. "You do not have to apologize; I wanted this as much as you and I am not sorry." "I have been attracted to you for a very long time, but did not have the courage to express myself." Hal breathed a sigh of relief. He would never want to make this lovely woman, who brought joy and hope back to his family and to him, to feel in anyway uncomfortable in his home. She said, "I know you wouldn't".

He looked into her beautiful eyes and almost in a whisper, said "I have found myself falling in love with you for a long time now. I was so afraid that you would not return my feelings or would feel that I had taken advantage of our situation." "Tonight, when I saw you come down the stairs looking so soft and lovely, I thought I would lose my mind. And when I saw you dancing with Carl I knew I had to have you in my arms." Phoebe, looked down into her lap, she was quiet for a long moment. Just as Hal was starting to panic, she looked into his blue eyes and said, "I am not sure where we should go from here, but I do know that I want to make this journey with you."

Hal let out the breath he did not realize he was holding and said "I want to continue this journey with you too." "I love you Phoebe Figalilly. I know in some ways this seems very sudden, however, in a very real way it feels as if this was meant to be and this is the obvious path we are supposed to follow." "Will you consider marrying me?" Phoebe considered his question very seriously and once again looked into her lap. The panic Hal had started to feel was coming back.

He then realized that her hesitation was possibly due to the fact she was still engaged, betrothed, to Chomley Feathersbown. He started to speak, but Phoebe spoke first, answering his unspoken question. "I am not engaged any longer. Chomley and I ended our betrothal." Hal looked at her with a hundred questions running through his mind. All he could choke out was "When?" "Why?" Phoebe looked up into his eyes again, and smiled she said, a little shyly, "Well we both realized that we had to live our own lives and follow our own hearts". Hal looked into her eyes and said "So you followed your parent's advice, in your mother's letter." Phoebe, still looking into his deep blue eyes, "Well, yes" Hal took Phoebes hand into his own, and asked "and what is your heart telling you to do, if you follow your heart, where would you want it to lead you?" Phoebe smiled, "Don't you know?" "I thought I made my feelings rather obvious a few moments ago."

Hal, looking deep into her eyes, said "I was hoping that was the reason." He lowered his lips to hers again. Phoebe moved her hand behind his neck and her other around his back. She held onto him very tightly as she returned his kisses. She moaned as their tongues plundered the others mouths. Hal started to pull away, but was pleasantly surprised when Phoebe did not release her kiss. He returned his attentions to satisfying her desires. They spent more time in Arabella kissing, petting, and completely falling in love.

Finally, when both Phoebe and Hal were quite breathless, they held each other and continued to look at the stars. They noticed the stars had gone behind some clouds. Phoebe suggested they put the top up on Arabella before they started to head back to the house. Hal laughed and said "Tree frogs again, Phoebe?" She replied "No, storm clouds" pointing up. Hal, smiled at her and laughingly said, "Oh I think we'll make it before it starts raining." Phoebe just smiled and said, "As you wish, Hal." Hal then turned again to look into her eyes and said, "I do wish" and placed another soft kiss on Phoebe's lips. They sighed again, as they both settled into their own seats and began the drive back to the house.

About five minutes away from the house, it started to pour down rain. Hal pulled to the side of the road and tried to put the top up on the convertible. Phoebe was trying from the passenger side, while Hal pulled on the driver's side. Neither one could get the top to budge. Phoebe suggested they continue on their way, at least that way they would soon enough be in the garage and out of the rain. Hal, agreed, and started driving quickly and safely to the house.

They pulled into the garage and turned to one another. They took one look at each other and started to laugh. They were both soaked through to the skin. Phoebe started to laugh at the sight of Hal. His hair was dripping, his face was wet and she noticed that his chest was very visible through his silk shirt.

Hal was making his own observations of Phoebe's condition. Her hair was wet and her face was also dripping and rain water dripping from her hair was sliding down her bare shoulders and along her cleavage. Hal followed the path of the rain drops and couldn't help but notice that the coldness of the garage was causing Phoebes breasts to appear even perkier and her nipples to push enticingly against her dress. Phoebe looked down at herself, and self consciously crossed her hands over her breasts and blushed slightly.

Hal smiled at her, reached across to wipe away a rain drop falling from her nose. He then leaned closer and began kissing her cheeks and face. He then said "You taste lovely in the rain Miss Figalilly." He then placed another kiss on her lips. Phoebe sighed and leaned into his embrace and returned his kiss with her own passion

When Phoebe, shivered in the cold garage, Hal released her from his kisses. He silently climbed out of Arabella and walked to Phoebe's side of the car and opened the door for her and held her hand while assisting her.

They walked through the garage holding hands. Just before he opened the door to the kitchen, he took Phoebe in his arms and pulled her to him. Phoebe slid her arms around his neck and they pressed their bodies closely. Hal could feel her nipples through his own shirt, while Phoebe found she could feel Hals passion against her body as well. They shared this kiss, pressed hard against each other's form and slowly released each others embrace. As they walked into the kitchen, they were able to see each other in the full light of the kitchen, and started to laugh at the look they presented.

Phoebe stepped back into the laundry room to retrieve two towels. She handed one of the towels to Hal. He thanked her as he took his towel and dried his face. As he shook his head he splashed Phoebe. As she laughed, she started to pat her face dry again, Hal took his own towel and started to dry her shoulders for her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. He looked deep into her eyes. Phoebe closed her eyes and parted her lips. Hal swiftly placed his lips over her inviting mouth and they fell into another passionate embrace and kiss. Once again, Phoebe shivered in his arms. Hal, released his embrace and again smiled into her warm eyes, lost in their beauty. They stared into each other eyes for a long moment.

Phoebe placed her hand on his chest and said, "I think we should retire for the evening, so we don't catch cold." Hal smiled at her with a mischievous look and tilt of his head. She quickly added, "Each to our own rooms." Hal smiled warmly at her, and gently kissed her again. Phoebe returned his gentle kiss with hers, leaving her hand against his broad, warm chest. Hal then put his arm around her waist and walked her up the stairs. He walked her to her own room. He whispered "Good night Phoebe, sweet dreams." He gave her another tender kiss which she accepted. Phoebe replied, 'I hope you have pleasant dreams and sleep well Hal". Hal lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss in her palm and said, "I know they will be pleasant, but I am not sure how much sleep I will actually get" and smiled at her.

Phoebe blushed slightly as she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door. As she leaned against the closed door, she placed the hand the Hal kissed on her mouth, closing her eyes and reliving the passion that Hal had stirred in her. She realized that she would not do much sleeping either.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

**I hope you liked this. I have had this story rattleing around in my brain. I am rating this M for future chapters, which I am tweeking. Please R&R, be kind. **

**And I suppose I need to add I do not own Nanny and The Professor. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hal woke and smiled as he remembered his evening with Phoebe and the passion they had shared. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered her telling him that she had broken off her engagement. He couldn't wait to see Phoebe. Although he realized that they could not exactly pick up where they had left off last night, but they could move forward in their new relationship. He worried a little at what that might be.

Phoebe was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family. She had indeed had a restless sleep. She couldn't help but relive the moments she shared with Hal the evening before. She smiled at the memory of the entire night. Hal came up behind her and spoke softly into her ear, "Good morning Phoebe, I hope you slept well." Phoebe drew in her breath, and he saw her cheeks turn a very lovely pink. Phoebe turned to look at Hal, she smiled as she said, "Thank you, Prof…. Hal, I did sleep well – and you?" Hal started to lean toward Phoebe as she leaned toward him, but just then, they heard the children bounding down the stairs. They quickly turned away from one other.

Hal sat at his usual spot at the table, with the children sitting in theirs. The children were very anxious to hear all about their evening at the banquet. Young Hal asked them both, "So how was the banquet, did you have a great time?" Prudence asked, "Did you dance Daddy?" "Did you dance with Amy's grandfather Nanny?" Butch, scrunched up his face, and said "Why would anyone want to dance with girls." The Professor and Nanny both smiled at Butch. Professor Everett looked at Butch and said, "Don't worry Butch, in a few years, you will understand why boys like to dance with girls or" looking at Nanny "why men like to dance with ladies." Nanny and the Professor exchanged a gentle smile.

Hal noticed the exchange between the two important adults in his life. Unbeknownst to Nanny and his father, Hal had been awake when they returned from the dance the previous night. He heard Arabella pull up into the driveway and was surprised to see the hood down even though it was raining. He went to the door to the garage, before he opened it, however, he could hear a part of their conversation. Hal smiled to himself and quickly went up to his room.

He asked his father, "Dad did you dance with the ladies at the banquet?" He looked at his son, "Yes Hal I did dance with several of the ladies last night." Young Hal then asked "Did you dance with Nanny?" Prudence smiled brightly, "Yeah Daddy, did you dance with Nanny?" The Professor looked at Nanny who was looking down at her plate, "Yes, I did dance with Nanny." Phoebe looked up into Harold's eyes and they exchanged a gentle look. Now all of the children recognized that something had changed between Nanny and their father. Prudence, asked her father "Is Nanny a good dancer Daddy?" Without taking his eyes away from Phoebe's he said, "Miss Figalilly dances beautifully." Phoebe blushed but did not look away from the handsome man. All of the children smiled.

As soon as the children were done eating their breakfast, young Hal gave them a look when to leave the table and go up stairs. Both Butch and Prudence picked up on Hals cue. They thanked Nanny for the breakfast and said they had "stuff" to do and quickly left the room. Once up stairs, Butch asked Hal "Why did we have to come up here Hal?

Hal closed the door to his bedroom, and told them to keep their voices down. He asked both Prudence and Butch if they noticed how Nanny and their dad looked at each other. Prudence nodded and Butch said "Yeah, they were kind of weird-what's wrong with them?" Hal sat on his bed and said "I think they like each other." Prudence looked at her brother and said "Of course they like each other – I think they love each other – just like we love them." Hal looked at Prudence and said "I think they like each other – really like each other, the way married people like each other." "I think they might even love each other." Prudence then said, "Of course they love each other, we love them, why wouldn't they love each other?" Hal, smiled at his little sister. Butch then said to Prudence "No not the way we love them, the way married people love each other – right Hal?" Hal smiled at his siblings "Right – I think so anyway." Prudence said, "Well, if they love each other, will they get married?" "And if they get married, will I get a little sister?" Hal and Butch looked at each other.

After the children left the table so suddenly, Phoebe and Hal were left sitting in the kitchen alone. Hal took Phoebe's hand in his and gently kissed her fingers. The look in Phoebe's eyes was the same look she had the night before. He leaned over to her, and she thought he would kiss her, but instead he moved to her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe, then moved his lips along her jaw, moving his lips to her neck, she tilted her head so he could drop gentle kisses on her exposed neck. He felt her fast pulse under his lips. He gently put his other hand on her chin and turned her head so his lips could fall to hers. As his lips gently touched hers, she sighed and let her lips part. Hal opened his mouth to hers and they were suddenly kissing quite passionately at the kitchen table.

More than a few moments passed, before Phoebe put her hand on Hals chest and pushed slightly. He removed his mouth from hers and let out a slight sigh and breathlessly said "So I was not dreaming?" Phoebe smiled and said, "Oh it is a dream, a lovely dream come true." Hal smiled so brightly, that he couldn't help himself and pulled her up out off her chair and pulled her to him and kissed her again, she could feel his excitement and she returned her own feelings by responding to his kiss just as passionately.

Phoebe, put her hand again on his chest and pushed him away, a little more forcefully than the moment before and whispered "The children are coming." Suddenly, Hal heard them coming down the stairs and released Phoebe from his embrace. Phoebe walked over to the sink and braced herself there for a moment. Hal returned to his seat, just as the kids walked into the kitchen.

All three children were smiling. They looked at their Dad, young Hal, looked at his father and nodded. Butch just smiled. Prudence gave her Daddy and big hug and noisy kiss on the cheek and said "I love you Daddy." Hal returned his daughters kiss, looked questioningly at his sons, and said "Thank you darling, I love you too." Prudence ran to Nanny, who was still at the sink, and wrapped her arms around Nanny's waist. Nanny turned and smiled down at the little girl and said, "Why thank you Prudence." Prudence, then looked up into Nanny's eyes and said "I love you too Nanny" and pulled on her hand to bring the woman down to her level. As Nanny bent down to Prudence's level, Prudence threw her arms around her Nanny's neck and hugged her so tightly it took Phoebe's breath away and she returned the child's hug. Prudence then gave Nanny a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear "I love you like a mommy." Phoebe's breath was taken away and tears came to her eyes. All she could manage to say to the little girl was "thank you darling."

Hal then called his sister and said, "come on guys, let's go outside and play", and gave his father another nod.

Nanny stood up and turned to look out the window. She held her breath as she could sense Hal walking up behind her. He stood next to her, and looked out the window. They stood side by side without saying a word. Phoebe placed her hand over his hand that was resting on the edge of the sink. Hal looked down at their hands, and turned to face her. He once again, took her in his arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her body against his.

Hal spoke into Phoebe's hair, "I don't want to let any more time go by than is absolutely necessary before we speak with the kids. Are you okay with that?" Phoebe smiled and turned to face Hal. She replied "I agree, do you think the children will be happy?" Hal looked into her eyes, and said, "Well I think that they were picking up on some of our feelings at breakfast. Hal kept giving me knowing nods on their way outside." He smiled at Phoebe and continued "I think they will be very happy at the idea of making you a permanent part of our family." "If they love you even a fraction as much as I love you, they will be over the moon." He touched his lips to hers gently.

Phoebe could tell by the look in Hal's eyes that something had made him concerned. She placed her hand to his face and said, "I don't think you have to be concerned about Chomley." "However, you may want to join me on the phone when I speak with my parents later today". Hal just rolled his eyes at the fact they Phoebe seemed to be reading his thoughts. Hal looked at her and asked, "So do I have to ask your father for your hand?" He smiled at her and placed another tender kiss on her lips. Phoebe looked down and said, "Well, not exactly, but I am sure they would like to meet you – even if it is over the phone." Hal cleared his throat, and asked "should I be nervous?" Phoebe, looked into his eyes gave him a teasing smile.

"Perhaps we can take the children on a picnic and talk to them while having an adventure." Phoebe turned away slightly, still smiling. Hal turned her back around, and said "Hey you haven't answered my question." Phoebe, tried to turn again, and said, "I can have a lovely picnic basket packed in no time so we can start our adventure as soon as possible." Hal, pulled her tightly into his arms and pressed her to him and said, "No adventure until I get my answer." Phoebe kissed him tenderly, "No you do not have to be nervous, and I know they will love you almost as much as I do." Their eyes met and Hal pressed his lips to hers and they shared a very sweet kiss.

Hal, Butch and Prudence were out in the back yard. They were sitting at the picnic table. Prudence just kept smiling and could hardly sit still. She said "I hope Daddy and Nanny get married very soon. That way I will get my baby sister sooner too."

Butch sat very quietly just playing with his baseball glove. Hal looked at him and said, "What is your problem, Butch, don't you want Dad to marry Nanny?" Butch, not looking up, said, "yeah sure, but Nanny can't marry Dad." Hal, looked at Butch, and said, "What do you mean, why can't they get married?" Prudence looked at her brothers and was close to tears, "Yeah, why can't Daddy marry Nanny – why?" Then Hal said, "Why, Butch, why do you think they can't get married?" Then Butch, looked up at them, and said "Isn't Nanny going to marry Mr. Feathers?"

Hal and Prudence just stared at Butch and realized he was right, but they didn't know how to comprehend what they just realized. In the span of 1 hour, they learned that their Nanny and their father were in love, they wanted them to get married, but realized they couldn't, because Nanny was going to marry Mr. Feathers.

It had been just about a year ago that Chomley Feathersbow had shown up out the blue and announced that he and Nanny were engaged and they were all afraid that Nanny would be leaving to marry Mr. Feathers. It was after he left that Nanny announced to the Professor that they were stuck with her for at least another year.

Prudence started to cry, Hal didn't know what to think. Butch said "I'm sorry; it's not my fault I remembered." He got up and walked into the house.

As Butch walked through the laundry room, he stepped into the kitchen. He saw his Dad and their Nanny kissing – really kissing. He turned around real fast and walked as quietly as he could out of the back door. As soon as he was in the backyard, he ran over to Hal and Prudence. He was smiling. Hal looked at his brother and said, "What are you so happy about?" Butch blurted out, "I just saw them – kissing – really kissing." Hal and Prudence just stared at him "Nanny and Dad, they are kissing in the kitchen – really kissing."

Prudence looked from Butch to Hal to the house. She smiled and said "What do you think it means?" "Are they in love again?" The three kids just looked at the house.

As the kids stared at the house, Nanny and their Dad came out to the back yard and walked over to the picnic table. The Professor looked at his children and said, "Well you guys look like you have some serious concerns." "What's going on group?" None of the three Everett children knew what to say. Prudence's eyes were starting to fill with tears, she wanted to do what she usually did when she wanted to cry, and she wanted to run into Nanny's arms. Instead she tried to look as brave as her brothers were.

Their Dad looked at Nanny and said, "I think we should tell them before they become anymore sad looking." Nanny, looked at all three of the children in turn and said, "Yes I think we should."

The kids looked at the two adults in front of them with deep questions in their eyes. Hal then moved over to Phoebe and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They both smiled at the children. Hal looked at his children. "Well, you guys know Nanny and I went to the banquet last night, right?" The kids nodded their heads. "Well, Professor Caraway had to leave the event early so Nanny and I drove home together in Arabella." "We spent a lot of time together, last night, talking and we realized that we have very strong feelings for one another." Nanny looked at each of the children, and smiled at them. Butch asked, "What do you mean by strong feelings?" Nanny spoke next, "I love your father very much and have for quite some time." Harold then looked at Phoebe and she looked into his eyes, he added, "We love each other, and we want to know what you guys think."

Prudence started to cry and jumped into Nanny's arms. She looked up into Nanny's eyes and then into her father's eyes and asked the question her brothers were thinking "What about Mr. Feathers?"

Nanny sat down at the picnic table with the children and explained to them that her parents had let her know that each person had to choose their own path in life. She knew for quite some time that her life was here with them and their father. She told them that she and Chomley had decided that they did not truly love one another, the way people should love one another to have a happy marriage and family and agreed together to end their engagement.

She continued, "Last night I learned that your father loves me as much as I love him." She looked up into Harold's smiling eyes. "I hope you are happy about this." "I hope you accept me into your family – into your hearts – as I have accepted you into mine."

Young Hal looked at his siblings, Nanny could tell he was confused about his feelings for her, she knew he loved her and wanted her to be a permanent part of his family, but felt he would be disloyal to his own mother If he admitted to loving Nanny as much as she knew he did.

Butch looked at his brother, waiting for a sign as to how he should react. He realized that Hal was confused. Butch looked directly into Nanny's eyes and said, "I love you Nanny." "I really don't remember our mom" he looked at Hal, "The way Hal does, but I think she would want us all to be happy and to have a real-live mom." Butch saw Hal's face relax a little. "I want you to be my real-live Mom, forever." Prudence started jumping up and down, and jumped right into her father's arms.

Nanny put her arm around Butch's shoulder and said, "Thank you Butch, I could not be happier to know you feel this way, I love you too." She gave Hal a soft look. He looked at her and then looked at his dad, they were all so surprised when he wiped a tear from his eye, and said "I really did - do love my mom, but I love you too Nanny and I want you to be our mother too." Hal walked to his eldest son and put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Hal I loved your Mother very much, and I know that she wanted all of us to be happy and for you kids to, eventually, have a new mom that would love you and take care of you the way she would. I know that Nanny will be a wonderful mother for your kids and a wonderful and loving wife for me." He sat down next to Hal, he looked into his eyes and then at Butch and Prudence. "But I need you kids to be sure that you feel right about this." "If you want to take some time and talk about this, we will understand."

Young Hal, looked down, then stood up and went to Nanny, he said to her "I love you and I am sure that I want you to be my new mom."

Phoebe stood up next to the young man. She realized that he was slightly taller than she and remembers fondly the boy that she had met for the first time three years prior. He had matured into a handsome caring young man. She hugged Hal and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you too Hal and I will be so very proud to be your mother."

Prudence started jumping up and down again and Butch said, "Well I am glad that is settled, 'cause I'm hungry."

Professor Everett walked over to where Nanny was standing, and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled into his loving face. The Professor said, "Well who wants to go on an outing to celebrate?" All three kids laughed and said "yeah, let's go!"

The family went up to the hills outside of town. They had a wonderful picnic by a lake. Nanny packed a delicious lunch. Butch and his father had a catch so Butch could break in his new mitt. Hal looked at the leaves and cataloged them. Prudence and Nanny picked flowers to take home and Nanny would show her how to press them into a book.

After eating their fill, they decided to go for a swim in the lake. They all had a great time splashing and playing in the water. The Everett children were very happy to see their father and future forever-mom gently playing with one another while in the water.

Hal would sneak up on Phoebe from behind and threaten to pick her up and throw her into the water. Phoebe would splash Hal, until he would grasp her hands and give her gentle kiss. They all had great fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated this chapter. I realized that some of my musings were similar to other stories on this sight. And while imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, I thought I should re-write some of it. **

Chapter 3

On the drive home, Prudence asked when they were going to be married. Phoebe and Hal smiled at one another. Hal then told the kids that he and Nanny had given that some thought already and wanted to have two weddings. All three children were caught off guard. Prudence, of course, was thrilled. Butch asked his father "why would anyone want to have two weddings?" He kind of scrunched up his face at the idea of one wedding. Phoebe saw his reaction and smiled at him.

Phoebe told the children "Well you see, my parents live a long distance away, as do many of my other family members, and they would not be able to arrive in California for quite some time and your father and I wanted to make us one family as soon as possible." She and her fiancé shared a glance that indicated they had their own reasons for marrying quickly. She continued, "So we thought that we would have a small wedding with the 5 of us, and some close friends and in the mean time we can plan for a larger wedding when all of our families can attend." She glanced into the back seat and the three children were smiling and nodding. Hal spoke for all of them "That sounds like a great idea." "When will the first wedding happen?" Then Prudence asked excitedly "When will the 'big' wedding happen?" They pulled into the garage as Hal turned the car off, he said "Well we will all talk about the details, but not now. We have had a terrific and very exciting day, let's go inside and have a nice quiet night." "What do you say?" Everyone agreed. After unpacking the car and putting everything away. The kids were in the living room playing a board game, while Hal and Phoebe sat on the sofa. All three of the Everett children noticed that their father and soon to be mom were sitting right next to each other, and they all found great comfort in the feelings they all shared as a family.

Phoebe and Hal saw the kids to bed, together. Phoebe was very touched when Hal and Butch gave her a kiss goodnight. As she returned their goodnight kiss, she had tears in her eyes. In the past, as their Nanny, the boys would say their good nights, however, there was never a kiss good night. Prudence of course had been giving her goodnight kisses for a long time now, tonight, however, when she hugged Nanny tightly around the neck and said, "I do love you like a Mommy you know." Once again, she had tears in her eyes and told the little girl "I love you like a daughter." She placed a gentle kiss on the little girl's cheek.

Hal and Phoebe walked down the stairs holding hands. As they sat on the sofa again, Hal put his arm around her shoulder and gently played with her soft hair. Phoebe looked up into his eyes "Your children are wonderful Hal. I love them very much." "Thank you for letting me be a part of your wonderful family."

Hal's heart was bursting with love for this beautiful woman, he gently kissed her and she returned his kiss. He kissed her again, this time their passion was ignited, they could not kiss each other deeply enough. They petted and touched one another with desire. Hal lowered his lips to Phoebe's neck and the tender spot behind her ear. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. He gently, at first, touched her breasts, and then with more desire he played with her breasts so her nipples were hardened and pushing against her blouse.

Phoebe caressed the back of Hal's neck and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. She returned his kisses with as much passion as he displayed and rejoiced as their tongues plundered and tasted the other's mouths. She wrapped her hands around him and stroked his back and grasped at his back with her nails. Each time Hal took her breasts in his hands, she felt such great desire for the man, she was not sure she could, or would want to wait to be with him in every way possible.

They both seemed to realize together that if they did not gather themselves, they would reach a point, where they would be unable to control their desires. They slowly released each other's lips, and simply sat, holding each other on the sofa. Hal could only keep thinking one thing "Is this real - please don't let this be a dream." Phoebe looked into his eyes and said, "This is real and a dream – a dream come true." "I have traveled to many places and met many people, but when I came to your family, I knew in my heart this was my destiny." "It took a while for my head to catch up to my heart" and she smiled at him, "but I know now in my heart that 'this is real'" Hal kissed her deeply and gently and she returned his kiss in like.

As they walked up the stairs to their bedrooms, Hal stopped in front of her bedroom door. He kissed her fingers, then gently kissed her good night, watched as she stepped into her room and closed the door. He walked to his own bedroom and tried to sleep.

The next morning, after everyone had finished the lavish breakfast that Nanny prepared for them, they sat at the kitchen table making plans for the two weddings. They decided that the first wedding would take place the following Saturday. It would include the children, of course, and some of their very close friends. Since Hal's brother Bob could be there in time, he would attend.

Prudence asked if Amy could come to the first wedding. Hal and Phoebe said that of course she could attend. Phoebe, turned to Hal and said, "Actually, I have given this some thought, since my mother and father cannot be here in time for the first wedding ceremony and I will not have my father here to give me away, I was hoping you would be comfortable, Hal, with my asking Carl Caraway to give me away." Hal took her hand in his and gently kissed her fingers and said "I think that is very appropriate, as he is the reason you and I discovered how we truly felt for one another. I think he would be very proud to walk you down the aisle." "Would you like me to ask him or would you like to ask him yourself Phoebe?" The children smiled at their use of their given names. "I would like to ask him myself. I will call him shortly." Hal, looked at the kids and said, "Perhaps we could go visit Carl so you can ask him in person. "What do you think?" Phoebe smiled into his blue eyes, and said "I think that is a lovely idea." "Would you children like to come along?" Prudence nodded her head and said "Yes, yes I can't wait to tell Amy I am going to have a new mommy!" Hal and Butch did not object, but they certainly were not as excited at Prudence. Phoebe realizing the boys would not be as excited as Prudence at visiting with Amy and her family suggested that afterwards they could go out for ice-cream. At that the boys, perked up.

Young Hal, becoming a considerate young man, asked Nanny when she would tell her parents. Phoebe smiled and said, "Well I am sure that they will not be completely surprised, but I was planning to call them right away." "Would you like to be here when I do, perhaps that way you can speak to your new grandparents?" Hal smiled at his children, and said "and I get to speak with my new in-laws." He then smiled at Phoebe and placed a very gentle kiss on lips. All the children smiled, even Butch.

A short while later Phoebe had placed the overseas call to her parents in Cornwall. When her mother answered the phone she was delighted to hear her daughter's voice. They spoke only briefly about what Phoebe and her parents and her sister Cicely had been up to lately. Finally, Phoebe, clearing her throat, told her parents that she had some wonderful news and hoped they would be just as happy about it as she is. Her mother and father were both delighted and said they had expected such a call, and could not wait to meet their new son-in-law and grandchildren. Phoebe was quite emotional at her parent's joy for her new happiness and they told her they would start making plans to come to California immediately.

Professor Everett was very nervous about speaking with Phoebe's parents, but was very quickly put at ease, when they told him they had already been informed about the kind and caring man he was by Aunts Agatha and Justine. He thought, "Why am I not surprised?" He told Phoebe's parents that he loved their daughter very much and would spend the rest of his life making her happy. Phoebe was very touched, and tucked her arm in his, and smiled lovingly up at him.

Rose and Andrew Figalilly said they were very anxious to meet him in person and asked if they could speak with their new grandchildren. Hal was the first to pick up the phone. He very formally introduced himself and said he was very excited to meet them. Rose and Andrew told him they were very much looking forward to meeting him and seeing his laboratory. This made Hal very happy and said he could not wait to show them some of his experiments. When Butch picked up the phone, he was a little nervous, and hoped he would have something to share with Nanny's parents that would make them excited to meet him too. Butch's nerves were immediately put to rest, when Andrew Figalilly told Butch that he was looking forward to having Butch tell him all about baseball and Andrew would show him how to play cricket. Butch asked how soon they would be arriving. Prudence was the last to speak to Phoebe's parents. Rose and Andrew could barely get a word in edge wise as Prudence was telling them that she was so excited to have a real-live mom, and she was going to be flower girl, and her best friend Amy was going to be at both weddings, and she and Nanny were going to buy her a new dress and shoes and she was going to get to carry flowers at both weddings. When she finally took a breath, Rose Figalilly told her that they could not wait to meet her and see all of her lovely dolls and Rose wanted to help Prudence curl her hair for the wedding and they both could not wait to see them all in person and give them big hugs and kisses.

Phoebe could not have been more touched at how her parents had remembered some of the stories that she had told them about the children.

Hal realized during the conversations Phoebe's parents had with his children that Phoebe had been sharing many of the events over the last three years with her parents. As Phoebe smiled while watching the children talking to her parents, Hal realized just how much he loved this woman. Phoebe turned to Hal and returned his look of love.

After Phoebe said her goodbyes to her parents, she turned to her new family. With tears in her eyes she said "Thank you for being so sweet to my parents, you are a wonderful family and I could not be happier or more proud that you want me to be a part of it." Hal took Phoebe in his arms and said "we are the lucky ones, we were blessed from the day you rang our doorbell 'Nanny-will-do'." He kissed her on her cheek. Hal and Butch and Prudence all agreed with their father and all three at the same time gave her a huge hug. Phoebe's heart was so full and finally home.

Carl Caraway could not have been more excited to accept the honor of giving Phoebe away at their first wedding. He told the couple that he could tell there was 'something' between them while at the banquet. As they left, Amy told Prudence that she was so happy she was going to have such a pretty mommy, just like hers. Phoebe and Amy's mother Mrs. Baker smiled at each other.

As the Everett family walked from Professor Caraway's house to the malt shop, the children seemed to bounce as they walked. Phoebe and Hal walked behind them holding hands and occasionally Hal would put his arm around Phoebe's shoulder. They all noticed the smiles and nods they received from the neighbors they passed as they strolled along. Hal and Phoebe exchanged smiles and gently squeezed each other's hands as they walked.

Over the next week, things moved very quickly, Hal and Phoebe had to get blood tests and the marriage license and speak to the reverend. They wanted to get married, the first time, in the back yard and the second time in the church. The reverend agreed and was looking forward to both ceremonies.

Hal and Butch were picking out record albums to play during the party afterwards in the back yard. Hal was working on how to wire speakers so they could hear the music outside. Prudence and Nanny went to the florist to pick out the flowers they would both carry, Prudence as the flower girl and Nanny as the bride.

The hardest part of the preparations came when Nanny had to get the boys new suits for both ceremonies. Harold already had a new suit for the first wedding and a tuxedo for the second; however, Hal and Butch had completely out grown their suits. Nanny was never more grateful when the suit shopping experience had finally come to an end.

The day before the first wedding ceremony, everyone was on edge. Hal was upset because Butch would not help him run the wires from the living room to the back yard. Butch said he was too busy setting up the chairs and the tables. Prudence was upset because her dress was wrinkled and she was just certain that it would never be "un-wrinkled" even though Nanny assured her that now that it was hanging up in the bathroom the few small wrinkles in both of their dresses would disappear. Harold Everett was upset because he knew Phoebe was upset and he decided to step up and take charge. He went to Phoebe and told her to take Prudence to a local salon to get their hair and nails done for the festivities of the next day. Phoebe was a little reluctant to leave all of the details to 'the boys'. Hal convinced her that he would have all of the 'issues' resolved by the time she got back so they could enjoy the evening together stress free.

Prudence was excited to get her nails and hair done like a grown up girl. Phoebe could not resist the little girl. As the ladies left the house, Hal kissed each and said, "Don't worry, all will be taken care of." Phoebe knew she loved this man, thanked him and gave him a sweet kiss."

As soon as Hal shut the door, he called Carl Caraway, remembering he had a knack for setting up the sound system in his daughter's house. Carl could not be happier to help and was at the house in no time and was quickly helping Hal get the sound system squared away. While Hal and Carl were hard at work, Butch and his father were also hard at work setting up the chairs, tables, lawn candles, and making sure the lawn was clean of any debris.

Phoebe was so happy at the hard work that all the men had done, that she made their favorite dinner and was so happy that Carl had come over to help. She called Carl's daughter Carol and Amy over to share the meal with them. They had a wonderful evening.

After Carl and his family returned to their home, Phoebe and Hal sat with the children and shared how happy they were at the events coming up. They thanked the children for all of their hard work and told them how proud they were of them.

Phoebe and Hal settled all three children into their beds for the night. Each of the children, as they gave Phoebe a very sweet kiss good night, they said "Good night Mom", "'Night Mom", "Good night Mommy". With each good night kiss, Phoebe's eyes filled with happy tears. To each of the boys, she said "Good night son", to Prudence she said "Good night my sweet girl". All three children went to bed happier than they thought possible, and fell sound asleep very quickly due to all of the preparations of the day.

Hal had gone down stairs ahead of Phoebe while she was still saying good night to the kids. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed the lights in the living room had been turned off and there was no sign of Hal in the dark room. She went to kitchen not finding him there either. As she turned back toward the hallway, she saw Hal standing in the doorway of his study. Behind him she could see the soft glow from the fireplace. Hal held out his hand to Phoebe and lead her into the study. The lights were low and there was an ice bucket with champagne chilling along with strawberries. She smiled and drew in a deep breath at the anticipation of the sweetness she would share with Hal and the coming events.

Hal kissed Phoebe fully on the lips and whispered while gently playing with her lips with his, "I love you." He took her hand and led her to the large chair closest to the fireplace. Hal sat down and brought Phoebe to sit in his lap. They sat together and reveled in the events of the last week and how right it all felt. They both marveled at how in one weeks time, they had changed their lives completely and they could not be happier or more content. Hal poured them each a glass of champagne. They toasted to their future. They sipped the champagne and fed each other the strawberries. They giggled into each other's mouths as they each tasted the strawberries mixed with the champagne.

Hal took the glass from Phoebe's hand and placed it on the end table. He turned to Phoebe, took her face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips. He moved his hands to her waist and drew her closer to him. Phoebe returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Their kisses were as passionate as they had ever been during any night they had spent kissing each other. Phoebe slid her hands under Hals shirt while unbuttoning the shirt and gently stroked the bare skin along his back and around to his chest. Her fingers felt like they were tingling as they touched his skin. She felt herself laying back into the corner of the chair and her whole body felt like it was now tingling. During the nights over the past week as they shared passionate kisses, she knew that he was excited to be making love to her. Tonight she knew she was ready to receive him fully and wanted to give herself to him fully.

As Hal moved his hands to Phoebes waist , he felt her tongue stroking his and as her hands moved to his back and slid under his shirt, his skin felt charged at the touch of her hands against his back and chest. Hal gently turned his body so that Phoebe was nestled into the corner of the chair allowing Hal to wrap his arms around her while caressing her waist and back and his desire for her was so great, he did not think he could contain himself. As her hands stroked and caressed his back and chest, he unbuttoned her delicate lace blouse, he let his hands trace her belly and up to her breasts. Her lacy bra looked so beautiful next to her shimmering skin. He reached around and unclasped her bra and gently ran his fingers along the edge of the soft lace and as his hands played and pushed at her breasts, she let out soft moans and sighs and he knew that she was experiencing being touched like this for the first time. He knew he loved her with all of his heart and soul and wanted to have her as fully as she wanted him.

As Hals mouth moved from Phoebe's mouth to her neck to her chest to her breasts and she sighed with each tough of his lips against her skin. She drew in her breath as his mouth took in her breasts and she could feel his tongue bringing her nipples to such peaks she thought she would lose the control she had maintained these many years. His large hands were on her back and he pulled her into him as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his hardness even more defined and knew she wanted him. She moved her hand down his waste to touch him. How could she wait, why should she wait – she loved this man, he loved her. They were husband and wife in every sense of the word.

Phoebe moved her body to his every touch indicating to Hal that she loved his touch against her skin, loved his mouth on her breasts. He moved his hands around to her back and pulled her closer to his body. He felt himself against her and knew that he was the only man she would share herself with. As her hand slid down and found him, he moaned deep in his throat. How could he resist her, why should they not have each other now? She was his wife in his heart and he knew he was her husband in her heart.

Phoebe wanted Hal in every way possible and she knew she would have him in her heart for ever. They should wait, how could they wait, they should stop, how could they stop. She gasped.

Hal heard her gasp and as he moved to kiss her lips again, he looked into her eyes and saw the flash of desire and at the same time the flash of doubt. He looked into her face and smiled. She smiled back and they both knew they wanted to wait, had to wait. Hal sat up ever so gently and buttoned her blouse for her. Phoebe knew this man loved her, loved her enough to set aside his own needs for hers.

They snuggled in the comfy chair holding each other for a long while. Finally, Hal spoke. "I love you with all my heart and I want to make love to you with all that I am." Phoebe looked him directly in the eyes and said "I know you do." He continued "I want our first time making love to be slow and easy. If we continued tonight I fear it will take away from our wedding night." "Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Phoebe placed her hand on his cheek. "I do understand and I love you, I know that you are thinking of me." Together they both said "I love you." They laughed and smiled.

They walked up the stairs, as Hal opened the door to Phoebe's bedroom, he kissed her goodnight. Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck. They both knew, without words, this would be the last night he would see her to her own room and leave her.

The next day things seemed to move in slow motion…at first. They all had breakfast at a relaxed pace. They had barely cleared their plates from the table when things seemed to move into warp speed.

Harold had arranged for a caterer to provide the food and bar supplies for the first wedding. The caterers arrived shortly after the kitchen had been cleaned up from breakfast.

Phoebe had a momentarily hard time stepping away from the controls of the kitchen. However, her attentions were required in the back yard in order to arrange the flowers near the arbor, where she and Hal would exchange their vows. Butch and his father had worked very hard to make the back yard look lovely. Phoebe was very impressed with Butchs' attention to details. She gave Butch a hug and thanked him for all of his hard work. She was very pleased that Butch returned her hug.

Just as she and Butch had finished in the backyard, Hal also needed her assistance in going over the music. For such a young man he had a very mature sense of what everyone at the party would enjoy. Phoebe told him she was very happy with his choices.

Phoebe took Prudence up stairs and got her in the bathtub. She went to the kitchen to check up on the caterers. Just as she walked into the kitchen, Hal had walked through the back door. He smiled at her and knew she was nervous about what the caterers were planning. Hal kissed her hand and said "Now, Miss Figalilly, you have attended to all the details… go up stairs and pamper yourself." Phoebe smiled at him and accepted his gentle kiss. Hal turned her around and led her to the stairs.

Phoebe helped Prudence finish her bath and helped her to get into her dress. Prudence was so happy with her dress. It was a short dress with a purple sash. She chose this dress because she knew purple was Nanny's favorite color. Nanny brushed Prudence's hair and braided it down her back with a ribbon that matched the sash on her dress. When she felt that Prudence was ready, she told her to go down stairs and tell her brothers to come upstairs to get bathed and dressed.

Hal and Butch took their showers in their father's bathroom, so Nanny could get bathed in the other bathroom. Hal made sure his sons were dressed in their new suits and sent down stairs to wait. Hal then went to his bathroom to get ready.

Hal came down the stairs to find his three children sitting quietly waiting. He could not help but notice how beautiful each of his children was and how much care and attention Phoebe had paid in choosing their outfits.

Carl Caraway had arrived and told Hal and his sons to go into the back yard that he would take care of escorting his bride from this point forward.

Amy was keeping Prudence company while they waited for Phoebe to come down stairs. Just as Professor Caraway was looking at his watch, Phoebe came to the landing and said, "I believe I am ready, Carl."

Prudence, Amy and Carl were speechless. They each told her how beautiful she looked. Prudence gave her a very big hug. Professor Caraway told Amy to go into the back yard and let Professor Everett know that it was time.

Harold Everett stood at the arbor with his sons. He asked them both to be his best men. They both stood beside him as he waited for Phoebe Figalilly to become his bride. Hal was not nervous – until Amy came to him and told him that it was "time". Hal and Butch both smiled at their Dad's sudden nervousness.

Young Hal had set up a remote activation for the music system he and Professor Caraway set up on the back yard. He watched carefully for Prudence to step into the doorway of the back door. When he saw his little sister, he turned on the music and the wedding march began. Prudence was smiling from ear to ear and carried a garden basket with white rose pedals. She let pedals fall to the ground as she walked down the aisle. As she reached the arbor, her father winked at her and she took her place.

When Phoebe stepped into the doorway, their friends and family, that could make the trip on such short notice, stood and watched her enter the backyard.

Her dress, a new dress; (she decided to wear her great-great grandmothers dress at the wedding ceremony that would be attended by her parents), was a white, sleeveless silk dress. It was longer in the back then in the front. Over the silk dress she wore a lace coverlet that covered her shoulders delicately. She wore her hair down and it fell softly over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a simple wreath of flowers on her head. The colors were different hues of purple.

Hal held his breath when he first saw his love come into the doorway. She was beautiful and delicate and his. Phoebe and Hal's eyes met and they held their gaze as Phoebe was escorted to the arbor to become his wife.

The minister performed the ceremony. He kept this service simple and short (he wanted to reserve the full effect for the second ceremony). When he announced Phoebe and Hal were husband and wife, their friends and family there as witnesses, clapped. The minister than told Hal he could kiss his bride. Hal placed his large hands on either side of Phoebe's face and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her sweet lips. Phoebe reached her hands to his waist and returned his kiss with her own gentle kiss. They were Husband and wife. They were a family.

The party in the back yard was great fun. They had their wedding dance, cut the wedding cake and had a champagne toast. It was a wonderful evening. As their quests started to depart for the night, Phoebe and Hal were so grateful to all of them for sharing in their joy. It had been previously arranged that Prudence would spend the night at Amy's and Hal's brother to take the boys with him.

After all the guests and kids had departed, Hal and Phoebe sat in the back yard and gazed up at the stars. It was only a week ago that they had sat under the stars together and acknowledge their love. Hal looked deeply into Phoebe's eyes and said, "I never thought I would find a love like this again. How is it possible that one man could be so blessed twice in his life time?" "You are my life; I love you with all my heart." He kissed his bride, again. Phoebe, with tears in her eyes said "I did not know what true love could be until I gazed into your eyes and saw my love reflected there." "I knew you were my destiny and hoped I was yours. We are each other's destiny. You will be my love for all eternity." Hal kissed Phoebe and when they released their kiss, they walked hand-in-hand into their house.

As they entered their bedroom, Phoebe saw a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice at the foot of the bed. There were crystal glasses and a plate of fruit and cheeses. Phoebe smiled at him and asked, "When did you do this?" Hal smiled, and said, "I am full of surprises." Phoebe, wrapped her arms around his waist, she smiled her bright warm smile and said "I know you are and am looking forward to many more surprises." Hal wrapped her in his arms and smiled at her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

They slowly started to undress one another. Phoebe slid her hands under his jacket and let her hands glide over his shoulders and down his back. Hal carefully unbuttoned the lace jacket and slid it down Phoebe's arms revealing her bare shoulders. He moved his lips along her soft shoulders and up her neck. Phoebe untied Hals tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She let her hands roam over his bare chest and over his strong broad shoulders. Hal was pleased with her admiration. Phoebe moved her hands to his waste and unbuckled his belt. They did not remove their eyes from each other gaze. Hal's body responded to her touch. Hal turned Phoebe so her back was toward him. He slowly ran his fingers across her shoulders and down her back to the zipper on her dress. Phoebe closed her eyes and let her body react to his touch on her skin. Her dress fell to the floor; she stepped out of it and turned to face her husband. Hal looked at his bride and took in her beauty.

Phoebe stepped into Hal's embrace and let her body experience the feel of his skin against hers. They let their hands explore each other's bodies just as they explored each other's mouths.

Hal lifted Phoebe into his arms and carried her to the bed. He held her in his arms kissing her before lying her down on the bed. Phoebe lay on their bed and loved the look in Hals eyes as he admired her beauty. Hal bent to kiss her and they wrapped each other in their arms and kissed passionately.

Hal lay beside his bride and covered her with kisses. Hal knew that he was the first man Phoebe had known in this way and wanted to move slowly and gently. He loved the way Phoebe responded to his touch. The sighs and moans she made told him he was pleasing her. He moved his hands over her breasts, once again bringing her nipples to peaks. He took each breast in his mouth and gently sucked and pulled. Phoebe marveled at the sensations she was feeling even though he was touching and taking her breasts into his mouth, she could feel every part of her body responding and her response was further arousing Hal. Phoebe moaned and whispered "Oh how I love you" and savored every touch of Hals hands on her body, she knew she was ready to make love completely to her husband. She was a virgin but knew Hal would be gentle and loving.

He moved his mouth to her belly and kissed and licked and ran his teeth over her beautiful skin. He took his time and enjoyed the sounds she was making at his every touch. Hal was fully aroused, but held himself in control to be sure Phoebe was completely ready. She could feel his arousal against her body and wanted him, now. As he moved to her abdomen and along her legs, she desperately wanted him inside of her. Her body responded naturally and desirously to his every touch.

Hal caressed her thighs and ran his fingers over her slender legs. He moved to her toes and gave them a light tickle with his tongue. Phoebe laughed and pulled her feet away. Hal looked up at her along the length of her body as she lay before him. She was beautiful. He moved himself so he was positioned between her legs and he moved slowly to be sure she was comfortable with his actions. He knew she trusted him completely when she spread her legs as he gently kissed and licked her.

As Hal probed her with his tongue, she made a guttural sound. Her back arched to receive this ecstasy. She touched the top of Hals head and entangled her fingers in his hair. The sensations she was experiencing were rapturous and her whole body was shuddering.

Using his thumb to gently rub her bud and his tongue to probe into her canal, he could feel her clenching. Hal knew he had brought her to climax with his mouth and could no longer deny his needs to be inside. He gently positioned himself so he could enter her.

Phoebe reached up and pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with all the passion she had. Her body knew what to do, and her legs wrapped around him. Slowly, he entered her and they both moaned with the absolute joy they were experiencing. Hal moved slowly, controlling his desire for Phoebe he moved in and out very slowly, pausing when he sensed Phoebe needing him to go slower. Phoebe wrapped her legs around his hips and arched her back signaling to Hal that she was ready. Hal started to speed up his movements. His desire took over and his thrusts became rapid. Phoebe's body reacted to the increased thrusts and her body matched Hal's movements. Hal knew he was reaching his climax and could feel Phoebe gripping his arousal and knew she was ready. He hoped he was not hurting her, but he had lost himself to his desires they quickly climaxed at the same time.

As Hal let his body lay on top of Phoebe, they were both breathless. It took several minutes for them to regain their senses. Hal lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down into her face, her eyes were closed, and her face was flushed and glistened. He marveled at how he had managed to find this woman, first in his life, and now in his bed as his wife. As he had thought to himself only a week ago, "Please don't let this be a dream."

Phoebe opened her eyes and smiled up at Hal. She was still marveling at the sensation of experiencing her first orgasm and was over-joyed knowing that her body had brought Hal such pleasure. She intuited his thought and whispered "This is not a dream, our love is real, and will last for all eternity." Hal believed her and once again kissed her.

As they sat up in their bed, talking, kissing, and petting they remembered the events of the last week. While they both felt they had been in love from the moment they met, they had only one week ago discovered the other felt the same way. They both knew that their love was their destiny.

Phoebe turned to face Hal and told him that she had never found herself in a situation as a Nanny where she was attracted to, never mind, in love with her employer. That is until she met him. She had actually considered leaving them, once she realized how attracted she was to him. Hal looked at her with confusion and surprise. She continued, "I knew I was here to set this family to rights, it was not my place to make myself a permanent part of this family." However, I knew I could not leave; rather, I did not want to leave. I knew I had fallen in love with you and hoped that you might fall in love with me."

Hal smiled at her and asked "When did you know I had fallen in love with you?" Phoebe snuggled in closer to Hal and said, "I knew you loved me when I came down the stairs in my Great-Great Grandmothers wedding dress. At first, I thought it was just attraction, but as I looked deeply into your eyes, I saw love there." She looked up into his eyes as he lay next to her, "I see it there still." Hal kissed her and she returned his kiss.

Hal pulled her to him, and said "Well that was when I knew, absolutely, that I loved you; however, I had actually started falling in love with you when you and Prudence were wishing on the first star." Phoebe looked up into his face and smiled at the sweet memory. Hal continued, "I knew at that moment, that my family's life and my life would never be complete without you in it. When Chomley showed up, I thought I had lost all. I could not take my eyes off of your beautiful face while you were wearing that lovely dress." As he looked into her eyes, she saw tears in his eyes. "I knew I had to let you make up your own mind and heart, but it took all of my self control to not grab you up into my arms and kiss you and tell you that you had to be mine, that I had to be yours."

Phoebe reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him. She then said, "I am yours for all eternity-we are a complete family." Hal's breath got caught; he slid them down into the bed and once again started to make love to his wife. He had every intention of bringing her to same heights over and over again tonight.

Hal Everett started to wake. As he started to rouse himself from a very deep sleep he took a deep breath. He recognized the scent as lilac, and felt her body next to his. He did not want to open his eyes for fear that it had all been a dream. He took another deep breath and again recognized the heady lilac aroma. As his senses started to return, he tightened his arms around Phoebe. The sensation of having her lying next to him in their bed brought him back to reality.

Phoebe woke to Hals arms tightening around her. As she woke, she knew she was completely safe and loved. As she continued to wakeup she smiled at realizing she was now in Hals bed and she was his wife.

As they opened their eyes and focused on one another, they smiled. Hal kissed Phoebe on her nose and said "Good morning Mrs. Everett." Phoebe sighed and snuggled closer to her husband. She said, "Good morning." "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Hal kissed her gently on her lips and said "I slept well, not long, but well". Phoebe blushed and smiled.

She teasingly asked, "Would you like me to let you sleep longer?" Hal moved his hand to her chin and tilted her head slightly up, he then kissed her and pulled her close to him. He knew Phoebe could feel his arousal and asked "What do you think"? Phoebe smiled, and said "I think you are probably hungry, shall I go downstairs and make breakfast?" then started to turn away from Hal's embrace.

Hal pulled her back to him and said, "I am hungry", and placed a kiss on her sweet lips. Phoebe parted her lips to receive his deepened kiss. They were completely satisfied and content. They would have stayed within each other's arms like this for ever. However, they both realized that at some point the children would return home.

Phoebe looked into his deep blue eyes and said, "Are you hungry, I want to make you breakfast." Hal smiled and said, "Yes I am hungry, I worked up quite an appetite." This time Phoebe did not blush. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. Hal reached to her and caressed her waist. Phoebe smiled at his touch. Hal pulled her down into the bed once more and gently traced the contours of her face. Phoebe closed her eyes and let him discover her face with his fingers.

Phoebe opened her eyes and met her husband's gaze. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him over onto his back. She then began tracing the contours of his face. She followed the path her fingers took with her lips. She kissed his forehead, his temples, each of his eyes, his nose, along his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Hal kept his eyes closed. Phoebe moved her lips to his throat and she felt his pulse. She ran kisses along his collar bone and down his chest. She gently let her fingers play with the course hair on his chest.

Hal continued to keep his eyes closed and allowed her to continue her exploration. He loved her and loved her touches.

Phoebe knew she was pleasing him and this pleased her. She kissed and licked her way down his middle. She found herself placing her head into his manhood and took him fully in her mouth. His musky smell aroused her and she felt her body tingling and her sex moistening. She used her mouth to bring him to full arousal.

Hal moaned at the feel of her warm wet tongue on him and thought he would lose control too soon. He held his concentration and kept his eyes closed as Phoebe continued to explore him.

Phoebe slid her lips down his legs and gently bit at the skin and then kissed the places she nibbled. She moved down to his feet and gave them a tickle, as he had done to her the night before. Hal laughed, but kept his eyes closed.

Phoebe whispered "Open your eyes." She then crawled cat like up the length of his body and positioned her-self so she was straddling him. She very slowly slipped herself over his arousal and continued to slowly move herself up and down. Her instincts took over and she began to ride her husband. She let her body's natural desires guide her movements.

Hal moved his hands to her hips and down to her soft round ass. He gently squeezed. Phoebe now moaned at the feel of his hands on her flesh. Hal playfully moved his hands up her spine and around to her breasts.

As Phoebe continued to let her body dictate her movements she moaned and tingled at the touch of Hals large hands as they moved to her breasts. She continued to glide along his arousal and arched her back at the feel of Hals hands playing with her flesh.

When neither one could hold back any longer, they moved together bringing each other to climax at the same time. Phoebe knew that she had once again used her body to bring her husband pleasure. She was completely happy.

They called Bob and Carl and told them to bring the children home and they could all enjoy the breakfast feast Phoebe was preparing.

Phoebe and Hal were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for their family. Hal did not like to cook, but he took this opportunity to be close to his wife and took advantage of every chance he had to stand close and touch her.

Hal watched as Phoebe deftly moved around the kitchen while mixing the pancake batter, squeezing fresh orange juice, slicing fresh fruit, frying bacon and whipping fresh cream. Once all of the preparations were completed, Phoebe finally responded to his touches and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Hal placed sweet kisses one after the other on her lips. As Phoebe sighed into his mouth, Hal pulled her to him and they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Phoebe lost herself in the passionate embrace and she did not intuit the children entering the kitchen through the back door. All three children giggled at the sight of their father and new mother wrapped in each other's embrace.

When Hal and Phoebe realized they were not alone, they released their kiss and greeted their children. Hal broke the silence by opening his arms to his children and said "Good morning gang. I hope you are hungry. Your mother has prepared a veritable smorgasbord."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week for the Everett family was a great week. The kids were excited to begin their summer vacation. Hal would be going to a science camp at his father's university. Butch would be part of the baseball team in town. Prudence would be taking dance lessons and attending a brownie day camp.

Phoebe had signed the kids up for these activities almost a month prior to the end of the school year. Initially, when making the plans, she had anticipated spending her free time in the garden. However, now she spent her days making the initial plans for the second wedding.

Professor Everett was wrapping up things in his office at the University and was always in a hurry to get home to his bride. He knew she was busy making plans for the wedding and while he wanted to help, he also had ulterior motives for rushing home. Phoebe was always waiting for him and greeted him with great enthusiasm.

One afternoon, Hal came home earlier than usual, and was looking forward to the extra time alone with Phoebe. They had to take advantage of whatever time they could find to be alone. He had every intention of making the most of their "alone time".

As he walked in the front door, he saw Phoebe reading a telegram. His first reaction was that it was never good news that came via a telegram and he braced himself. He crossed the foyer and said "What?"

Phoebe smiled up at him and said, "My parents will be arriving any day now!" Hal could see the excitement in Phoebe's eyes and realized that it was probably more than 3 years since she had seen her parents and sister. He was so happy for her and said "Hey that is great news; I can't wait to meet them." "They will stay here of course."

Phoebe practically ran into his arms. "Oh, Hal, I have missed them so." "I did not even realize how much until I learned I would be seeing them so soon."

Hal held her close and stroked her hair. "I know sweetheart." "I cannot wait to thank the two people who brought the precious gift of you into my life."

He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. As he looked into her deep blue eyes and saw the tears of joy there, he smiled. He realized how much he loved this woman and would do anything to make her happy – but feared he could never make her as happy as she makes him.

Phoebe returned his gaze and smile. She said simply "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be." "You and the children are my happiness."

Hals heart was so full of love. He placed a sweet kiss on his wife's lips. Phoebe held him close and returned his kiss. Just then the three Everett children came bounding into the house.

Butch was the first to come in and stopped dead in his tracks seeing his parents kissing. "Ewe" He said over his shoulder as his siblings came into the house "They're at it again." He walked toward the kitchen saying "I'm hungry." Young Hal and Prudence just smiled and followed their brother into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Hal continued their embrace and laughed to each other as they heard their oldest son yell from the kitchen, "Hey Mom, what's for lunch, I'm hungry too" "Me too Mommy" added Prudence.

Hal kissed Phoebe again and said "Yeah Mom, what's for lunch!" Phoebe smiled, she truly was happier than she ever thought she could be.

The next several days seemed to drag for Phoebe. She knew her parents would be arriving at any time and could hardly contain her excitement and anticipation. She knew her parents were truly happy for her and accepted her decision to end her betrothal to Chomley, however, she hoped that they would love Hal and the children as much as she did and vice-versa.

Hal knew she was anxious, and tried to help around the house as much as he was able, and as much as Phoebe would allow him to (which was not much). Hal was also experiencing his own trepidations about meeting his new in-laws and sister-in-law. He could not help but wonder "will they accept me – given how close Phoebe's family was to Chomley's. Will they see how much I love her and how it is my life's' plan to make her happy for the rest of our lives." All he could do was hope and pray.

Less than a week had passed since Phoebe had received the telegram from her parents. All of the Everett's were sitting down to lunch when Butch dropped a spoon. Prudence smiled and said, "Company is coming." The Professor was just starting to explain, once again, that just because a spoon is dropped does not mean that company will be arriving.

Just then, Harold heard Phoebe catch her breath and a beautiful smile took over her face. Phoebe looked at Hal and said "Oh my" and ran to the front door (naturally the door bell had not rung).

Hal reached the foyer just as Phoebe was opening the door and saw her just standing looking. He saw three people standing on the porch and knew instantly they were Phoebe's parents and sister.

Cecily, Phoebe's sister was standing slightly in front of her parents and the resemblance between the sisters was remarkable. Cecily was slightly taller and her face was a little fuller, but just as lovely. They had the same honey blond hair and the same brilliant smile. Andrew Figalilly stood next to his wife and smiled and smiled. Hal could tell he was so over joyed to see his oldest daughter after such a long absence. Andrews' daughters had his eyes, bright and dancing. Rose Figalilly had a slight smile on her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Phoebe and Cecily looked just like their mother, except for the eyes. Rose had the most piercing green eyes. Her hair was the same lovely blond, if Hal did not know that Rose was their mother, he would have assumed they were all three sisters.

Hal was suddenly very nervous as he waited for Phoebe to react to the sight of her parents. However, his nerves were immediately washed away when he heard Phoebe almost shout "Oh, Cecily, Momma, Papa!" She wrapped her arms around her sister and quickly turned to hug her parents. They stood in the door way, hugging, crying and laughing all at the same time. Hal stood back and let this family share this special moment.

After Phoebe hugged each, Andrew was the first to address Hal. He stepped over the threshold of the Everett home and in a booming British accent greeted his new son-in-law. "Well this fine looking man must be the chap that stole my daughter's heart." Rose then stepped in while still holding Phoebe in her embrace and said "Of course this is Harold, Andrew. You are even more handsome than Phoebe described you Harold."

Phoebe turned to face Hal and she was beaming. Cecily walked directly to Hal and extended her hand. "Hello Hal I am Cecily, I am so happy to meet you." Hal took Cecily's hand in his and kissed it and said, "The pleasure is mine Cecily."

Hal then stepped to Andrew Figalilly and shook his hand and said "I am honored to have you all here." "We have been anxiously waiting for your arrival." "You came just in the nick of time, I think Phoebe was about to go a little stir crazy waiting for you."

Rose Figalilly released her hold on Phoebe and walked to Hal. She stood in front of him staring into his eyes. Hal suddenly felt those nerves creeping up again.

"Well Andrew, we finally have that son you always wanted" and she opened her arms to Hal and hugged him gently. Hal returned her hug and realized how much he was missing his own mother. Rose spoke softly into his ear "Oh she is always with you Harold". Hal smiled at the lovely matriarch.

Phoebe wiped the joyful tears from her cheeks. She linked her arms with both of her parents and said "Momma, Papa allow me to introduce our children." Hal was now beaming with pride.

Rose and Andrew were now the ones who were a little nervous. They walked into the foyer with Phoebe in the middle. Phoebe smiled at the children and introduced them.

"This is Harold Everett, Jr." Hal stepped forward and shook Andrews's hand. "It is very nice to meet you sir." Then shaking Rose's hand, "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Figalilly." Andrew and Rose returned the hand shake and smiled.

"This is Bentley Everett" at this introduction Butch scrunched up his nose a little. He stepped forward and shook Andrew and Roses hands. Andrew said "No, this is Butch!" Butch smiled and said, "Yeah, that's me." All the adults smiled.

Phoebe then wrapped her arms around Prudence and said, "And may I introduce Miss Prudence Everett." Prudence smiled at the use of the word Miss. Prudence giggled and said "Hi, it is nice to meet you. We knew you were coming, because Butch dropped a spoon." Phoebe kissed the little girl on her cheek.

Phoebe then said "Children I would like you to meet my sister Cecily. Cecily, these are my children." All of the Everett's smiled at Phoebe's introducing them as her children. Now Phoebe and Hal were bursting with pride.

Cecily stepped forward and shook each child's hand in turn.

Just as the moment started to get a little tense, Andrew Figalilly broke the ice "Well, I don't know about you, Rose and Cecily, but I was expecting a big hug." He then laughed so happily that the children were instantly at ease and hugging Andrew, Rose and Cecily as if they had known them always.

They all went into the kitchen and Rose helped Phoebe continue to prepare lunch. Cecily and Andrew spent the time asking the kids about their interests. Hal's science, Butch's baseball, and Prudence's dance classes and favorite dolls.

As Phoebe and her mother brought the food to the table, Harold was explaining to Cecily the newest computer processes at the University. Harold was very impressed at her intellect and the fact that she asked very intriguing questions.

As they all took their seats, Hal placed his hand over Phoebe's and her parents noticed the tenderness they shared.

They spent the rest of the day getting acquainted. Harold was hoping to learn more about the "gifts" his wife had while his new in-laws were here.

During the course of the day each of the Figalilly's spent time with the Everett children. Rose spent a lot of time with Prudence in her room while Prudence introduced her to all of her dolls. Rose spent quite a bit of time telling Prudence about how Phoebe had played with Felicity when she was a little girl. Prudence was completely enthralled with hearing about her Mommy when she was a little girl. Rose spend time brushing Prudence's hair and put it into braids just as she had for her Phoebe.

Andrew Figalilly spent most of the morning out in the yard learning about baseball from Butch. He was very impressed with Butch's knowledge of the game and the strategies. Andrew had great fun acting as catcher while Butch showed off his pitching skills. Harold was also outside and would act as relief catcher for Andrew. Both Harold and Butch were very interested in the game cricket that Andrew had told them all about.

Cecily and Young Hal were down in the basement, which was Hal's laboratory. Hal was very proud to tell Cecily all about his lab and explain some of his experiments to her. Cecily was particularly intrigued at how to make a stink-bomb. Cecily joked with Hal that she and Phoebe could have used some of those when they were girls to get back at their cousins for teasing them.

Rose then came down to the basement and told Cecily that Prudence was anxious to show her all of her dolls. As Cecily thanked Hal for showing her his lab, she winked and said "I really could have used some of those 'you know what's' when I was a girl". Hal laughed. Rose asked Hal, "What is a 'you know what"?" Hal was not sure if he should tell his new grandmother, but decided that it was probably ok since Cecily had made a joke of it. Rose was also very impressed with Hal's knowledge chemistry. However, she asked if she could see his telescope. Hal was more than happy to show her his telescope and his log of the stars he had seen. Rose was equally impressed with Hals overall scientific mind.

While Phoebe's parents and sister were spending time getting to know their new grandchildren and niece and nephews, she was preparing dinner. She had found herself as happy as she had ever been in her life having all of her family around her. She delighted in preparing all of their favorite foods.

When dinner was ready, she called to all of her family to come to the table. The entire family came bounding into the kitchen talking and laughing and thoroughly enjoying each other's company. The meal that Phoebe prepared was delighted over. Rose and Andrew were so tickled that Phoebe had made their favorite, Fish and Chips. Cecily told the children that she hoped that Phoebe had made her favorite for desert, bread pudding. Phoebe smiled at her sister and said that of course she had.

Andrew then told the group how when Phoebe and Cecily were girls they had tried to make bread pudding and had almost burned the house down. Butch smiled at Phoebe and said "You did?!" Phoebe smiled at Butch and said, "Yes Butch we did, that is why I understood how you felt." Harold then retold the story of how Butch had a similar experience in the kitchen. Butch was a little embarrassed at the retelling and Rose said to Butch "Don't give it another thought Butch-look at the wonderful chef Phoebe has become." Butch smiled and said "Hey, yeah."

After lunch Harold took the children for a walk so Phoebe and her parents and sister could have some alone time. Phoebe told her parents how she and Harold had discovered that they had actually fallen in love long before they ever expressed their feelings. Rose and Andrew told her that they were very much aware of how she had fallen in love and knew that it was only a matter of time until she and Hal discovered it themselves.

Phoebe then told her parents and sister about the little wedding. She told them how very intimate and special it was to have the children take such an important part in the preparations and actual ceremony. She hoped her parents were not too disappointed at not being able to be at the first wedding. Her parents and sister understood completely and they could see for themselves that Phoebe and Hal were very happy and meant for one another.

Over the next few days, Rose, Andrew and Cecily spent a lot of time with the children. Phoebe and Hal were very happy that all of them were getting to know each other so well.

The next few weeks flew by. Phoebe, her mother, and her sister along with Prudence spent many hours planning for the wedding. Phoebe was very happy that her parents and sister had been there to participate in the preparations.

Even though time was flying by, Phoebe and Hal made a point to slow down in the evenings and enjoy one another. No matter how busy their days were or how tired they were, they found themselves always ready to express their passion for each other. They took their time when making love. Hal knew just how to touch Phoebe to bring her to the height of passion. Phoebe found great enjoyment in bringing Hal pleasure.

The night before their "Big wedding", Hal and Phoebe had just retired to their bedroom. All of the preparations for the following day were in place. Everyone was anticipating the day. Hal and Phoebe were no exception. However, they were glad to finally be alone. Hal was sitting on their bed while Phoebe was prepping in the bathroom. Hal knew that the wait was always worth it. As he heard the click of the bathroom door, he turned and knew that tonight would be no exception.

Phoebe was standing in the doorway and the light from the bedroom was casting such a glow on her beautiful skin and the shimmer on her hair. The emerald green negligee she was wearing was entrancing. Hal walked across the room to her. He placed his hands on her waist and ran his hands up and down her torso allowing his fingers to press into Phoebes flesh along the way. Phoebe ran her hands along his broad chest and up around his neck. They pressed their bodies together and their passion was ignited.

Hal could not touch her enough. His hands caressed her back, her hips. He allowed his one hand to cup her backside and pulled her into his arousal. His other hand was playing with her breast, pinching her nipple to bring it to a tight peak. With every touch of his hands on her body she mewed into his mouth as their tongues plunged into the others mouth.

Phoebe was stoking his shoulders and along his chest. She moved her arms around to his back and massaged the muscles that were flexing. When Hal moved his hand to her round backside, she moved her hand to his manhood and caressed and stroked him knowing she was bringing him close to losing his control, but continued her teasing. Suddenly Hal could not stand it any longer; her lifted her into his arms and quickly carried her to their bed. He could not stop touching her, kissing her. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders and along her arms. Her beautiful emerald negligee was gone. Hal moved his mouth to her breasts. He sucked and bit and sucked away the pain. His tongue traveled to her belly. He moved his hand to her thighs and caressed the soft skin along her inner thighs. He placed his hand over her sex and felt her wetness. He probed her with two fingers and used his thumb to massage her bud. His mouth was traveling along her belly to her breasts and continued to use his fingers to bring her to near climax. Hal moved himself so he was between her creamy thighs and he kissed her until he was taking her sex into his mouth. He used his fingers and mouth to bring her pleasure.

Phoebe could not keep her body still as Hal explored every part of her with his mouth. She quivered and moaned as her body arched into his touch. Her fingers played with his thick hair and she scratched lightly along his neck and shoulders. She put her hands above her head and held onto the head board. Hal continued to use his fingers and his tongue to bring her close to climaxing. She wanted to scream out with the pleasure she was feeling, but knew she could not without disturbing the rest of the household. There was something very erotic about feeling such pleasure and having to be so quiet.

Hal knew she was close and continued to explore her clitoris with his fingers and tongue. Her wetness was his confirmation that he was pleasing Phoebe. As he felt her body twitch and her sex contract around his fingers he used his mouth to bring her to climax.

Phoebe had to cup her hands over her mouth to stifle the moans she knew she could not contain. As soon as she was sated and she caught her breath, she reached down to Hal and taking his face in her hands coaxed him up so she could kiss him. She moved herself to position herself on top of Hal. She continued to kiss him while her hands were stroking and caressing his erection. She moved down on him and took him fully into her mouth. She used her tongue and lips on him to bring him to the brink. Hal wrapped his hands in her golden locks. Just as she knew he was ready, she lowered herself onto his shaft. She rode him slowly at first, and then moved faster and faster. Hal drove himself into her over and over until he could no longer hold back. They climaxed together.

They lay side by side caressing each other lovingly knowing that their bodies had brought the other so much pleasure, also knowing that they each had found their missing half, the missing piece that made them whole.

Their wedding day, the "Big Wedding Day" was everything they had hoped it would be. Phoebe wore her great-great grandmothers wedding dress as her mother and father walked her down the aisles to Hal.

Phoebe smiled at all of her family and friends that were in attendance. Her Aunts Agatha, Justine, and Henrietta were beaming. Her Uncles Horace and Alfred were standing next to one another, they were beaming and tears of joy in their eyes. Her sister Cecily was standing up at the altar with Prudence. Both of Hal's brothers were smiling broadly at the beautiful bride that their little brother had captured. The other guests; Alice and Fred, Carl Caraway, his daughter and granddaughter, Hal's other colleagues and friends from the University. Mrs. Kaufmann, their neighbor, Mrs. Fowler and Francine of course were all so happy for this couple. Each of these people had come to know that these two people were meant for one another.

Phoebe could feel their love as she walked down the aisle. Hal could not believe that the world had conspired to bring this beautiful woman into his life. She was his, and he was hers forever.

**The End – or – The Beginning**


End file.
